Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{10}{2q + 1} = -\dfrac{4}{2q + 1} - \dfrac{2q - 10}{2q + 1} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 1$ , we get: $ 10 = -4 - 2q + 10$ $ 10 = -2q + 6$ $ 4 = -2q $ $ q = -2$